Kado Buku
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk Ulang Tahun Severus Snape, 9 Januari 2018. AU, pustakawan. Kado-kado buku yang aneh.


**KADO BUKU**

 _ **Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger**_ _, dan nama-nama lain yang kau kenal, adalah milik_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _. Kuhanya meminjam._

 _._

 _._

 _Rate T. Friendship, a little bit suspense_

 _._

 _._

 _Dipersembahkan pada hari ulangtahun Severus Snape 9 Januari 2018, AU, #SnapeAbuse Yuk, bikin juga?_

 **SS**

"BESAAAAR!"

Severus tercengang di depan gedung perpustakaan Sekolah Berasrama Hogwarts, Skotlandia.

Setelah deg-degan menunggu hasil tes masuk, kemudian senang karena dari lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, Lily Evans juga lulus tes itu, kemudian senang sekaligus deg-degan saat naik kereta dari Kings Cross, sekarang ia sudah berada di komplek Sekolah Berasrama Hogwarts. Luas bukan kepalang. Setelah menyimpan barang-barang di kamar masing-masing, mendengarkan peraturan asrama, mendapat denah komplek, kemudian mereka mendapat dua jam bebas untuk berkeliling. Jam tujuh nanti makan malam di Aula Besar.

Jadi sebagian murid baru ada yang berkeliling—harafiah berkeliling mengelilingi komplek—ada yang langsung menuju tempat idamannya: gedung olahraga, gedung ampiteater, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Severus langsung menuju gedung perpustakaan.

Gedung dua tingkat itu seolah mengajaknya masuk, menyerapnya ke dalam kebesarannya.

Perlahan Severus melangkah meniti undakan di pintu depan.

"Severus Snape? Kelas satu?"

" _Yes, ma'am_!" sahutnya tak menentu, di depan meja petugas perpustakaan. Sebelum berkeliling perpustakaan, ia melapor dulu pada pustakawatinya. Tadi ia sudah mengintip namanya, Ms Irma Pince.

"Kau boleh berkeliling-keliling. Buku-buku di lantai satu bisa dipinjam dengan memperlihatkan kartu, buku-buku di lantai dua hanya untuk referensi, dibaca di tempat. Dan jangan mencoba masuk ke Ruang Terlarang, hanya pemilik kartu persetujuan dari guru yang boleh masuk. Mengerti?"

" _Yes, ma'am_!" angguknya. Tak sabar berkeliling.

Perpustakaan sekolah lamanya sudah habis ia ubek-ubek. Perpustakaan di _county_ -nya juga. Dan memang perpustakaan-perpustakaan itu ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari perpustakaan ini. Bagai rumah petak dibanding istana. Haha. Lebay ah! Tapi memang itu yang dirasakan Severus saat mulai mengelilingi. Belum semua terkeliling, waktu sudah hampir pukul tujuh!

"Sudah hampir pukul tujuh. Perpustakaan tutup pukul tujuh kecuali saat ujian. Sana, kalian kan akan menghadiri pesta penyambutan. Besok boleh ke sini lagi, selama kau sedang tidak ada kelas."

Setelah mengangguk, Severus kemudian berlari secepat kilat ke Aula Besar. Matanya menyapu mencari Lily.

Sedang bergosip bersama teman-teman baru rupanya.

"Lily! Aku tadi ke perpustakaan, besaaaaar sekali!"

Lily mengangguk kecil, memperkenalkan Severus pada teman-temannya, "Ini Mary, ini Kathleen, James, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter. Teman-teman, ini teman tetanggaku, Severus."

Saling mengangguk sopan, sebelum kemudian mereka mulai mengobrol lagi tentang entah hal apa yang tidak dimengerti Severus. Untungnya setelah pidato singkat, makan malam dimulai, hidangan melimpah ruah membuat mereka memusatkan perhatian pada makanan-yang menurut senior, makanan enak-enak begini hanya muncul pada awal dan akhir tahun ajaran, dan pesta menjelang mudik Natal.

Dengan cepat Severus menjadi pengunjung tetap perpustakaan. Kartunya cepat habis, diganti baru dan tumpukannya jadi tebal sekali. Membaca sampai jam tutup, juga di ruang referensi, lalu habis itu membawa pulang buku pinjaman ke kamar asrama. Malah satu-dua kali ia sudah masuk Ruangan Terlarang dengan bekal Kartu Persetujuan guru, untuk mengerjakan tugas tentu saja.

Ms Pince kemudian memberinya kunci salahsatu loker.

"Loker di sini cuma buat pengunjung rajin seperti dirimu," sahutnya. "Hati-hati jangan sampai hilang kuncinya!"

Severus bersuka hati.

Tentu saja diceritakan pada Lily. Yang nampak antusias, "waaaah, kau dapat loker dalam? Kita cuma bisa nitip barang di rak luar saja!"

"Kapan-kapan kalau kau mau, kau boleh kok nitip di loker dalam," sahutnya bersungguh-sungguh.

Tetapi berbulan kemudian belum pernah Lily menitip. Apalagi Lily tidak begitu sering datang ke perpustakaan seperti dirinya.

9 Januari itu, seperti biasa ia menuju perpustakaan dulu sebelum sarapan di Aula Besar. Dan Severus mendapati sebuah paket berbungkus kado. Ada tulisannya, selamat ulangtahun, dengan tulisan tangan tulisan Lily!

Lekas ia berlari ke Aula, dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Lily dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau suka?" tanya Lily, setengah tersenyum geli.

"Darimu, tentu saja suka!" sahut Severus. Dan kadonya belum dibuka. Tentu saja ia akan membukanya nanti, kalau sudah sendirian. Bukan untuk konsumsi umum!

Lily memberinya kado! Lily memberinya kado! Dengan cepat Severus mengingat-ingat, kapan kiranya Lily berulangtahun...

...rasanya ia bahkan belum pernah tahu. Tapi tak apalah. Nanti ia bisa menanyakan pada tata usaha sekolah!

Akhir Januari, dengan berseri-seri Severus menuju ke asrama perempuan dengan sebuah bingkusan. Hendak mengetuk pintu tak jadi, karena keburu dibuka.

Lily, dan beberapa 'anggota' gang-nya, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Heh? Bukannya laki-laki tidak boleh masuk asrama perempuan, hanya boleh sebatas ruang duduk bersama saja?

Tapi tak dipikirkan. Tujuannya cuma satu.

"Oooh, ada Severus!" Mary yang pertama menyadari situasi.

"Pagi," sahut Severus kikuk. Mereka seperti mau pergi, jadi apakah kadonya diberikan saja? Walau sedang banyak orang? Baiklah!

"Eh, ini, cuma mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun-" sahutnya ragu sambil menyerahkan kado.

"Terimakasih, Severus," Lily mengamati kadonya sejenak, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas, "kau mau ikut ke Hogsmeade?"

Ajakan Lily sepertinya terdengar tulus, tapi bahasa tubuh teman-temannya seperti kecewa kalau ia ikut. 'Kau bukan anggota kelompok kami' seperti begitu.

Perlahan Severus menggeleng. "Ms Pince memerlukanku di perpustakaan," sahutnya berkilah. "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Severus memandangi sosok-sosok mereka hingga menghilang di tikungan. Menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan tujuan ke perpustakaan.

SS

Tahun demi tahun, serasa sekejap. Ms Pince mengangkat Severus menjadi asisten pustakawan, membuatnya lebih banyak berada di perpustakaan. Bahkan saat libur-dia memang malas pulang, justru tujuannya masuk sekolah berasrama adalah untuk menghindari bertemu ayahnya. Mungkin ia menyayangi ibunya, pikirnya, tapi pada dasarnya, ia tak ingin bertemu dengan keduanya.

Menjadi asisten pustakawan membuatnya sering berurusan juga dengan para guru. Baru ia sadar kalau guru juga perlu-bahkan harus-membaca buku dan harus memperbarui bacaan dari waktu ke waktu. Sering tidak pulang waktu Natal juga membuatnya sadar ada beberapa guru yang tidak pulang, tidak punya keluarga. Kemudian ia jadi tahu selera bacaan mereka: Profesor McGonagall suka Jane Austen dan sejenisnya. Profesor Dumbledore kesukaannya justru middle-grade dan sekarang sedang berusaha menamatkan seri Alcatraz & Evil Librarian. Profesor Flitwick orangnya pendek cenderung cebol tapi bacaannya tinggi jauh di angkasa: scifi. Profesor Hagrid kesukaannya naga, semua buku tentang naga-bahkan buku ekonomi tentang 'Sang Naga Merah' aka China-pun dibacanya sampai habis.

Dikenal guru, membuat lokernya penuh hadiah saat Natal. Bahkan Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Sprout memberi kado dobel: sekali saat Natal, sekali saat berulangtahun.

"Ta-tapi saya tidak bi-"

"Statusmu anak, jadi kau tidak usah susah-susah mencari hadiah balasan, Severus. Jadikan nilai-nilaimu sempurna, kami sudah bahagia," sahut McGonagall.

Tentu saja Severus bekerja keras agar nilai-nilainya sempurna. Bekerja keras agar ia jadi asisten pustakawan yang baik. Menabung, agar sesekali ia juga bisa membelikan buku untuk para guru kesayangannya.

Tentu saja tiap tahun ia masih membelikan kado-buku sudah tentu-untuk Lily. Ia juga masih menerima kado dari Lily, kadang sweater, topi penghangat, macam-macam.

Beranjak dewasa, menginjak kelas tujuh, kemudian ia baru sadar. Sedari kecil, ia sudah menyayangi Lily. Awalnya karena teman bermainnya hanya Lily, hanya Lily yang sudi bermain dengannya dari sekian banyak anak di komplek. Kemudian di sekolah berasrama ini, temannya banyak tapi hanya sebatas hai-hai. Tetap saja fokus pada Lily. Tetap saja sayangnya hanya pada Lily. Tetap saja cintanya hanya pada Lily.

Tidak demikian dengan Lily. Temannya banyak. Dari mulai hai-hai sampai curhat. Dan akhirnya, Lily memutuskan menikah dengan James, selulusnya sekolah.

Oya, James tak perlu terlalu tinggi bersekolah. Harta ayahnya tak kan habis tujuh turunan. Usaha keluarga bermacam, dari properti sampai sampo, tinggal pilih mau yang mana.

Lemas.

Kalau hatimu sudah kauberikan pada seseorang, dan orang itu justru memberikan hatinya pada yang lain, ke mana lagi kau harus melangkah?

Ms Pince menyarankan agar melanjutkan studi perpustakaan, mengambil sertifikat pustakawan, dan kembali ke Hogwarts, tepat pada saat ia pensiun. Jadi Severus bisa menggantikannya.

Severus menurut. Langkahnya sudah pasti ke mana.

Di universitas, ia ternyata masih menemukan kado di kotak suratnya saat berulangtahun. Tentu saja ada kado dengan inisial MMG di kartunya, itu pasti dari Profesor McGonagall. Ada inisial AD, tentu dari Profesor Dumbledore, dengan pertanyaan: kapan selesai kuliah dan menjadi pustakawan di Hogwarts? Kado dari Ms Pince bahkan diantar sendiri, edisi terbaru Robert Galbraith hardcover dengan tandatangan, lalu mereka minum teh bersama, sambil tak lupa Ms Pince bertanya: kapan?

Satu kado lagi, kartunya tak ditulisi. Hanya inisial LE.

Lily Evans-kah? Bukannya ia lulus langsung menikah? Seharusnya sudah menjadi Lily Potter. Dan sekilas menyelidik, benar ia sudah menjadi Lily Potter, dan sudah punya bayi, Harry.

Sudahah. Mungkin ia hanya ingin persahabatan mereka tidak putus begitu saja.

Haloween tahun itu, James dan Lily mengalami kecelakaan. Keduanya meninggal. Harry dirawat saudara Lily, Petunia.

Severus menyelesaikan studinya dengan cepat, meraih sertifikat, dan kembali ke Hogwarts. Ms Pince lega, ia bisa pensiun dengan bahagia. Guru-guru merayakan Natal dan Tahun Baru, lalu Ms Pince masih tinggal untuk merayakan ulangtahun Severus, setelah itu ia mau berkeliling dunia. Berkeliling dunia secara harafiah, bukan berkeliling dunia dari buku-buku semata.

Ulangtahun Severus tiba, kado-kado seperti biasa berdatangan. McGonagall. Dumbledore. Flitwick. Hagrid. Tentu saja Ms Pince. Buku dan buku.

Satu kado entah dari siapa.

Severus ragu membukanya.

Kartu terlampir bertuliskan inisial LE.

Lama Severus tercenung. Bagaimana bisa?

McGonagall mendekati. "Ada apa?"

Severus memberikan kartunya.

"LE? Lily Evans?"

"Biasanya sih begitu. Tapi sekarang..."

Hening.

"Mungkinkah pakai Registry?" tanya Flitwick, menanyakan kemungkinan pengaturan pemberian hadiah dari satu toko tertentu.

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja! Makanya inisialnya masih LE, bukan LP, kemungkinan Lily mengatur registry-nya dari jaman ia masih gadis," sahut Dumbledore.

Severus masih termenung. "Tapi darimana ia bisa tahu aku sudah lulus dan kembali bekerja di Hogwarts?"

"Mungkin petugas Registry-nya diinstruksikan untuk melacak ada di mana kau berada?" Ms Pince ragu-ragu.

Walau masih tak logis menurut Severus diterimanya saja alasan ini.

 **SS**

Bertahun berlalu, ternyata Harry Potter masuk juga ke Sekolah Berasrama Hogwarts. Diam-diam Severus mengamati. Tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Lily. Lebih mirip James mini. Mungkin kecuali matanya, persis mata Lily.

Harry berkawan akrab dengan dua anak, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger. Yang membuat Severus diam-diam merasa senang adalah, Hermione itu kutu buku. Persis dia dulu. Bedanya, dia dulu haus membaca di perpustakaan karena keluarganya bisa dibilang tak mampu membelikan buku-atau tak mementingkan membeli buku; sementara anak ini, Hermione, besar dalam keluarga tertimbun buku. Itu kalau mendengar ceritanya.

Berasal dari keluarga penuh buku, lalu kawan akrabmu rada lelet soal buku, alangkah senangnya ia menemui pustakawan yang pengetahuan dan antusiasnya soal buku sebanding dengannya. Maka ia sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, membaca rekomendasian Severus, atau berdiskusi bersama dengannya.

Kemudian, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Mengenai kado-kado dengan kartu berinisial LE, dan teori bahwa kado-kado itu dikirimkan dengan sistem registry, Severus setengah percaya. Mengapa? Karena tak ada petunjuk dari mana dikirimnya. Apakah dari Bookdepository? Wordery? Amazon? Waterstone?

Lalu, sampai kapan?

Lalu, ini. Hari ini beberapa tahun lalu, mulai masuk setelah libur Natal dan Tahun Baru. Kemudian besok ulangtahunnya. Severus setengah menunggu juga sih. Tetapi di perpustakaan ia bertemu Hermione dan mereka berdiskusi seru tentang Women Who Run With The Wolves.

Pagi hari Severus membuka perpustakaan, pada tumpukan kiriman pos ada beberapa paket. Kado ultah, batinnya. Beberapa sudah jelas, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Hagrid. Yang satu lagi, harap Severus, kemungkinan dari LE.

Betul. Kartunya berinisial LE. Dan bukunya Women Who Run With The Wolves.

Kebetulan yang aneh.

Ditanyakannya siangnya pada Hermione, dan gadis itu bahkan baru tahu kalau hari ini ulangtahunnya!

Dengan demikian, tahun depan Hermione girang bisa menemukan kado buat pustakawan favoritnya.

Tapi terjadi lagi tahun depannya. Mereka sedang berdebat seru tentang The Argonauts dari Maggie Nelson. Paginya Severus menemukan kado buku itu dengan kartu berinisial LE. Kado dari Hermione justru sebuah buku 'anak-anak' Totto-Chan-karena seminggu lalu mereka berdebat mengenai bagaimana sebaiknya guru mengajar di kelas.

Tahun berikutnya, terjadi lagi. Mereka belum berdebat, masih baru sama-sama mengagumi sampul buku 'Why I'm No Longer Talking to White People About Race' saat sedang bersama-sama berada di Waterstone. Dan pagi harinya, Severus sengaja menunggu agar Hermione melihat sendiri, paket yang ia peroleh.

'Why I'm No Longer-" bisik Hermione, menatap buku yang muncul dari bungkusan. Severus menunjukkan kartu yang terselip. Inisial LE.

"Berapa lama lagi ini akan berlangsung?" Severus bertanya pada diri sendiri. "Ini berawal dari beberapa tahun sebelum kau lahir, dan sekarang, kau berapa tahun? Tujuh belas, delapan belas? Sampai kapan? Lalu, bagaimana bisa buku yang dikirimkan itu buku yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

 **SS**

Tak bisa diperkirakan kapan dan bagaimana seseorang akan menutup usia. Pada suatu akhir pekan di saat libur musim panas, di mana guru-guru berniat bersenang-senang kemping di pegunungan, setelah dibujuk-bujuk, akhirnya Severus ikut. Mereka sedang hiking mendaki sebuah bukit ketika Severus terpeleset dan jatuh. Sepele sih. Dengan mudah bisa berdiri lagi.

Tapi menurut mereka yang mengerti medis, bukan jatuhnya yang membuatnya meninggal. Itu stroke. Itu yg membuatnya terpeleset. Yang membuatnya jatuh. Masih bisa berdiri lagi, namun hanya sementara. Mengeluh dada sakit. Mengeluh tak bisa bergerak. Lalu pergi.

Cukup banyak yang mengantar ke pemakaman. Satu di antaranya, Hermione. Sudah lulus, sudah bekerja, dan akan menikah dengan kawan sekolahnya, Ron.

Hermione teringat akan paket buku yang rutin datang tiap 9 Januari. Ditandainya tanggal itu pada planner-nya. Ia berniat akan datang ke Sekolah Berasrama Hogwarts saat itu.

Saat tiba, Hermione sudah berbicara pada pustakawan yang baru. Mereka mengecek kiriman yang datang.

Tak ada paket.

Hanya ada secarik kartupos untuk Severus.

Bergambar kabut kelabu. Berinisial LE. Plus satu kalimat.

Selesai sudah.

 **FIN**


End file.
